Disamona
= Disamona = Disamona is in the solar system of Neptoronevasis (NEP-TOR-O-NEV-A-SIS) which is approximately 980,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 light years away from the Milky Way. It is shaped quite like a nose and has some islands around it. It is made up of dried sand and seaweed: Yes, it has a red sea. Side Note: * Disamona is a continent in the world Evuneshika (EH-VOO-NESH-IH-KAH) = Disamonian Poetry = --------------------- Dipadee -- (Translated - see Disamonian Language) :I had a little nut tree, :Nothing wouldn't bare, :But a silver nutmeg, :And a golden pear, :The king of Spain's daughter, :Came to visit me, :And sadly her name, :Was Dipadee. :She wasn't very tall, :Yet I wouldn't call her small, :She liked popcorn and spaghetti, :And like Spongebob she was Ready. :She didn't eat a lot, :Yet her stomach was a landslide, :Probably because, :She was stealing all my new pies. :So I had a little nut tree, :And nothing would bare, :So I made my money, :Off Dipadee's hair. :And now that I am so rich, :I have Disamona, :As my own continent, :Yes I am da' owna'. --------------------- = Disamonian Money = :1 bookia (BOO-KEE-AH) - Dollar = 20 American Dollars :5 bookia = 100 American Dollars :10 bookia = 200 American Dollars ::But here's the catch - :1 mazuniova (MAH-ZOO-NEE-OH-VAH) - [Disamonian Cents) = 1,000 American Dollars :5 mazuniova = 5,000 American Dollars :10 mazuniova = 10,000 American Dollars --- (Wow, you really want to go to Disamona now don't you?) -------------------- = Disamonian Language = Disamanese is the name for Disamonian Language. Disamanese is a messed up version of English with some exceptions, heres how it goes: Disamanese is English, except the first letter of every word is D'' and the ending letter of every word is ''A. Lot of memorizing, right? Maybe it was for the first people, but later on it was just passed down. Take this example: English Sentence - I am a Mexican hobo. And then the... Disamonian Sentence - Dia Dama Dmexicana Dhoboa --------------- = Disamonian Food = Disamonans make food from wild herbs like Behmanuta (BAY-MAH-NOO-TAH) and Tikikla (TEE-KEE-CLAW). They use the eggs from birds like the wild Dogatoo (DOH-GAH-TOO) to make cakes and baked goods. They also used underground fire pits to cook called Moonak. --------------------------------------------------- = Disamonian Culture = Disamonian Calendar Each week has nine Earth days. Each day has eighteen Earth hours. Each month is an exception to the language because they are constructed (made-up) words. Each year has seven months. Each day of the week's name is an exception to the language because they are constructed (made-up) words. A year : :Magago (MAH-GAH-GO) - 1st month - approximately 39 Earth days :Buvajija (BOO-VAH-JEE-JAH) - 2nd month - approximately 37 Earth days :Momavumu (MO-MAH-VOO-MOO) - 3rd month - approximately 38 Earth days :Tookinava (TOO-KEE-NAH-VAH) - 4th month - approximately 38 Earth days :Toovimana (TOO-VEE-MAH-NAH) - 5th month - approximately 38 Earth days :Domonova (DOH-MOH-NO-VAH) - 6th month - approximately 37 Earth days :Duishamo (DOO-EEE-SHA-MO) - 7th month - approximately 40 Earth days A week : :Pizono (PEE-ZOE-NO) - DAY #1 :Tevasha (TEH-VAH-SHA) - DAY #2 :Lekamo (LEK-AH-MO) - DAY #3 :Bumata (BOO-MAH-TAH) - DAY #4 :Teki (TEH-KEE) - DAY #5 :Pulida (POO-LEE-DAH) - DAY #6 :Ehmonava (AY-MO-NAH-VAH) - DAY #7 :Veshino (VEH-SHEE-NO) - DAY #8 :Nymabo (NY-MAH-BO) - DAY #9 ----------------------------- Disamonian Holidays Holiday #1 : Mezunizu --- Every year each Duishamo (see calendar) on the second Pulida (see calender) of the week, a five day long ceremony is held celebrating life, and their savior Dokeema (DOH-KEY-MAH). There a drinks and herb cakes called Malutini along with a big parade of dancers and animals. Holiday #2 : Pepuno --- Every year each Momavumu (see calendar) on the fourth Teki (see calendar) a large ceremony lasts all day with no rest celebrating health, peace, and joy. It includes dancing, games, crafts, and food. ----------------------------